Fondue au chocolat
by Netsuai Ringo
Summary: Matt/Mello... Tout ça à cause d'un oeuf...      "


Les deux garçons avaient décidé d'un accord commun que ce jourd'hui ne serait pas une journée anti-Kira, mais une simple journée où ils ne feraient rien du tout. Ils avaient décidé de se reposer et cela était bien mérité. Affalé dans le canapé Mello zappait avec la télécommande, cherchant désespérément une chaîne intéressante et en trouvant une qui passait une émission plutôt amusante qui portait le nom de "Viva la Bam". Cette émission de télé-réalité américaine diffusée sur MTV, bien que rigolote ne servait avant tout, à rien. Cependant, le blond décida tout de même de la regarder afin de tuer le temps. Matt, quant à lui, jouait à son à son éternel jeu vidéo sur sa Playstation Portable 3000 sortit en vente depuis peu. Celle-ci disposait d'un temps de réponse plus court afin d'éviter tout bug de jeu, d'un microphone et d'un écran plus lumineux. Le jeune homme s'amusait avec le jeux Final Fantasy qu'il avait mit exprès en mode difficile. Posé par terre, entre les jambes du blond, il était concentré dans son jeu au point d'oublier le bruit de la télévision et la présence de l'autre garçon.

Se lassant d'entendre le blabla américain et très peu intéressant de cet émission peu intelligent, Mello éteignit la télévision et le silence envahit immédiatement la pièce si l'on faisait abstraction du bruit que faisait son partenaire lorsqu'il appuyait sur ses touches. Celui-ci mit un instant son jeu en pause dans la ferme intention de s'allumer une cigarette. La clope au bec allumée, il se concentra à nouveau sur son jeu.

-Putain, tu peux pas fumer ta clope dehors ? Rala le rival de Near.

-Impossible, il pleut, se contenta de répondre son ami.

-Putain, tu fais chier avec tes clopes. Va t'intoxiquer tout seul, mais fait pas chier ton monde, grogna le blond.

-Et tu crois que t'emmerdes personne avec ton foutu chocolat ? Répliqua Matt, un brin énervé.

-Je me tues pas la santé avec le chocolat, répondit Mello.

-Nan, mais t'es insupportable quand t'en as pas sur toi, rétorqua-t-il.

Vexé de ne pas avoir réussit à avoir le dernier mot, l'addicte au chocolat se leva du canapé afin de quitter le salon et de se diriger vers la cuisine. Pour une fois depuis leur collaboration, il n'y avait rien à faire. Ils avaient toute la journée pour se reposer et cela serait ainsi jusqu'à ce que Lidner ou Near daignent enfin les contacter. Il décida de préparer une fondue au chocolat afin de changer de ses nouilles chinoises et des chips de Matt. Il fut ravit de constater qui lui restait assez de tablettes Melts, mais se désappointa lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il en aurait donc moins à s'en mettre sous la dent. Bah, pensa-t-il, Matt n'aura qu'à faire les courses. Il sortit donc tous les ingrédients des placards, sortit fouet et récipient. Ses yeux dans le vague, il se souvenait de mémoire de la recette. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était la troisième personne prédisposée à devenir le successeur de L. Il enrageait rien qu'au souvenir que c'était le véritable Kira qui se faisait passer pour L. Il avait juré qu'il le coincerait le ferait monté sur l'échafaud avant Near, son rival. Il ne fit pas attention à l'œuf qui était malencontreusement tombé du frigo et qui s'était écrasé au sol.

Minutieusement et avec des gestes lestes, il prépara sa fondue comme un habitué. Le chocolat prêt, il y a trempa tout d'abord un doigt et l'emmena à sa bouche avec un air gourmand. Il lécha son doigt avec un air de pur félicité pour ensuite se diriger vers le panier de fruits que le gameur avait acheté il y a quelques temps. A l'aide d'un couteau, il prit soin d'éplucher les bananes, les oranges, les pêches et les pommes. Il les plaça dans l'assiette afin de faire une décoration présentable et rajouta quelques cerises et raisins. Satisfait, il posa son assiette de fruit près de sa fondue dans le but d'en déguster. Alors qu'il marchait en direction de sa chaise afin de s'asseoir, il glissa malencontreusement sur l'oeuf à terre. Et alors qu'il tentait de sa rattraper à l'aide de la table, sa main percuta le bol où se trouvait son précieux chocolat ainsi que l'assiette de fruit.

-ET MERDE ! Beugla-t-il.

Alerté par le cri de Mello, Matt mit son jeu sur pause, posa sa console sur le canapé, et accourut en direction de la cuisine. Il était inquiet, Mello n'hurlait jamais sauf après Near au téléphone. Il déboula dans la pièce, ratant presque son virage qui l'aurait envoyé dans la salle de bain et demanda vivement :

-Mello, un prob...

Matt s'arrêta net et ne songea pas à terminer sa phrase, bloqué par la vision qui se trouvait devant lui. Mello était là, à terre, le corps à moitié recouvert d'un chocolat tiède et fondu. Le saladier renversé à côté de lui et l'assiette de fruit qui n'avait également pas échappé à la chute. Quelques morceaux de fruits savamment découpé trempaient dans le chocolat sur lui. Alors Matt, absolument hypnotisé par cette vision, s'approcha lentement, ne quittant pas des yeux son ami. Celui-ci releva les yeux et le regarda d'un air interrogateur, qui lui prenait-il au brun, pour s'approcher d'une telle façon ? Il allait ouvrir la bouche afin de lui poser cette question. Elle ne sortit jamais de sa bouche, car celle-ci avait été prestement capturé par son ami geek. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il était en train de se passer, le blond répondit avec la passion au baiser du l'autre garçon.

Matt cessa le baiser. Ce n'était pas dans le but de reprendre son souffle, mais il avait envie de goûter à la sensation du choclat sur la peau blanche et fragile de son vis-à-vis. Alors doucement, il retira sa paire de lunette et le posa dans un coin et doucement, son visage se dirigea vers son cou. Et c'est alors qu'il lécha du bout de sa langue le chocolat et il comprit enfin pourquoi Mello ne pouvait s'en passer. C'était comme si le paradis coulait dans votre gorge et atteignant l'estomac et le cerveau tout en même temps. Il répéta encore et encore le même geste, ne se lassant pas d'entendre Mello gémir. Mais celui-ci tentait de faire taire sa voix avec l'aide de ses mains et Matt n'en était pas satisfait. Il stoppa alors sa tâche et releva son visage au niveau de l'autre et souffla tout simplement :

-Je veux t'entendre...

Et comme s'il ne pouvait résister à ce murmure, le rival de Near obéit et retira ses mains, libérant sa bouche. Le brun put donc reprendre ses activités et, prenant tout son temps, il retira sa veste en cuir. Du chocolat avait également réussit à toucher sa peau et cela l'électrisa. Il descendit à la rencontre de ce corps désirable et récupéra chaque parcelle de cette gourmandise tout en faisant en sorte que son compagnon y prenne également du plaisir. Il ramena un peu de chocolat sur les boutons de chair rose et les suça goûlument. Et Mello cria de plaisir et de surprise mélangée. Sa respiration devenait déjà erratique alors qu'il n'avait pas fait grand chose et cela le frustra ce que son ami comprit. Furtivement, une main dessina des arabesques compliqués tout en migrant vers le Sud et défit les lacets de son pantalon de cuir sombre. Pas une seule fois, le blond pensa à l'arrêter lorsque cette main tenta de retirer le bas. Il l'aida tout au contraire en retirant par la même occasion ses chaussures. Il donnait l'autorisation à Matt et celui-ci comprit que son ami n'était d'accord pour aucun retour en arrière et il en était satisfait, car il ne désirait pas également cela.

La main rencontre le membre à moitié érigé et l'effleura doucement, comme si l'on n'osait toucher quelque chose de précieux. Mello aurait était incapable de deviné que cette atroce attente serait lui ferait une aussi douloureuse érection. Il appréhendait la suite tout comme il en était excité. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva enfin bien que cela se fit assez brusquement. Matt avait ramené du chocolat sur son pénis et le léchait à présent. Tous les membres du blond étaient parcouru de tremblements et de soubresauts, mais chacun n'en avait cure, ce n'était pas le plus important. Puis, le gameur ramassa un raisin et força son compagnon à le prendre en bouche et celui-ci en profita pour capturer ses doigts et les suça avidement, signifiant clairement qu'il avait de la suite dans les idées. Amusé, le brun prit soudainement son phallus en bouche, l'amenant au fond de sa gorge et laissait échapper des gémissements, comme si c'était la plus fabuleuse des gourmandises. Sa voix fit vibrer l'érection et envoya une décharge électrique à l'autre jeune homme qui cria une nouvelle fois, libérant les doigts humidifiés.

Matt en profita pour allonger ce corps délectable et les jambes de son compagnons s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes, comme si elles avaient une conscience et comprenaient et acceptaient ce qu'il désirait faire. Il porta un de ses doigts mouillés à l'antre encore inviolés et la titilla, s'amusant des réactions de Mello. Et alors que celui-ci lui jetait des regards désespérés et impatient, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, le jeune homme pénétra son doigt dans l'anus vierge du blond. Il n'y avait pas de douleur, c'était juste gênant et quelque peu désagréable. La bouche du gameur cessa toute activité sur le sexe de l'accro au chocolat et vint l'embrasser, bougeant son doigt dans le même temps. Et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient fiévreusement, que Mello enroula ses bras autour du cou de Matt, celui-ci fit pénétrer un second doigt. Le rival de Near sera les dents, la douleur venait mais disparut bien vite car les doigts se mirent à bouger afin d'étirer ses muscles. Ils surent que Mello étaient enfin prêt lorsqu'il balança un coup de bassin dans le vide à plusieurs reprise.

D'une seule main habile, Matt réussit à défaire sa ceinture et à dégrafer son pantalon. Il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement, il préférait sentir la sensation du jean frottant sa peau, c'était tellement plus agréable. Doucement, il retira ses doigts, s'attirant un grognement désapprobateur frustré et mécontent de la part de son compagnon et fit un sourire amusé. Il amena son sexe devant l'entrée, demandant ainsi l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Et soudain Mello l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira avec force vers lui afin de l'embrasser, pénétrant sa bouche, fouillant chaque recoin. Quand ils finirent par se séparer, il souffla d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucun refus :

-Baise-moi, ou je te tus...

Et Matt, c'était tellement typique du blond. Et il finit par le pénétrer lentement et ce, jusqu'à la garde, soufflant au blond de se détendre. Arrivé au bout, il resta immobile, se retenant de pilonner ce corps désirable et à sa merci. Sa bouche partit torturer ses tétons déjà dur de plaisir tandis que sa main flatta sa verge qui s'était un peu ramollit à cause de la douleur. Mais vint le moment où Mello lui donna le feu vert d'un nouveau coup de bassin et Matt commença cette si belle et si sensuelle danse des amoureux. Leurs corps en sueurs étaient l'un contre l'autre et tous deux semblaient qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un et ils en étaient heureux. La main de Matt continua encore et encore de masturber Mello, allant au même rythme infernal de ses coups de reins, touchant à chaque coup la prostate de son compagnon. Celui-ci aurait été bien incapable sur le moment de dire qui il était, où il se trouvait, réclamant qu'une seule chose. Il se sentait approcher du septième ciel et griffait le dos du brun afin de le lui faire comprendre et celui-ci accentua la cadence, ses coups devinrent plus brutaux et ils aimèrent ça.

Et Mello finit par arquer son corps éjaculant dans la main du gameur, hurlant son nom. Celui-ci sentant tous les muscles du fourreau de chair se contracter et resserrer sa verge ne put faire que quelques autres coups de reins pour venir à son tour dans l'antre si accueillante du blond, contractant tous ses muscles et poussant un cri rauque. Et sans autre forme de procès, il s'affala sur son compagnon et tous deux tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle, le sommeil les gagnant déjà. Mais ils ne souhaitaient pas s'endormirent sur le sol froid et sale. Alors Matt se retira du corps blanc et si tentateur du garçon et l'aida à se relever. Les jambes peu sûres et en coton, Mello dut se résoudre à accepter d'être porté par le gameur. Celui-ci les amena à leur chambre et l'allongea dans le lit, le recouvrant des couvertures. Il se déshabilla à son tour et le rejoignit, collant son corps contre le sien. Ils s'endormirent se tenant la main, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain Lidner appela Mello. Quelques temps plus tard, ils moururent...


End file.
